Vehicle owners rely on network connectivity for a variety of purposes. As some examples, navigation, application support, media, streaming and on-demand data services are becoming ever more common in vehicles.
Access to data, however, comes at a cost. Displays, modems and data transfer can cause many original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) to eschew data services in lower-end model vehicles. This helps keep an effective and affordable price point for those vehicles. Unfortunately, this also leaves those owners without built-in longer-range data communication services. At the same time, many of those vehicles may still have some form of remote communication capability included therewith, it simply may be insufficient to provide reliable ongoing data transfer, such as a cellular connection, and instead may include shorter range communication useful for localized wireless communication, such as BLUETOOTH.